It Ends Tonight
by RhianneMidNightSun
Summary: Edward's a player, but he changes for Bella... this is the night he ruins it. Tied together with the song 'It Ends Tonight' by All Americain Rejects. Enjoy : xx


Me and Edward where at a restraunt, having at great time, me getting all giddy-not dunk- over a few glasses of wine. This night was perfect, until we went to leave.  
"I'll be right back.. i left my phone inside" Edward kissed my cheek and went back inside, i walked to the car, and noticed his phone on the front seat.

_"Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all."_

I walked back to the restraunt and peered inside the door, expecting to see Edward walking back out after failing to find his phone. When i scanned the room i saw him talking to a waitress, the waitress that was flirting with him earlier. I suspected she started flirlting with him again and he was letting her down, i stepped inside and waited by the door.

_"The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow"._

I watched Edward, he started laughing and the girl gentely pushed his arm, laughing too. Again with the flirting, i sighed and was about to make my way over to him but froze in my spot, when Edward, My Edward, pulled the waitress into a kiss. I was frozen, tears running down my cheek. Stupid girl, i shoulda known he wasn't going to change for me. Thank god i caught him in the act before i fell into a dark hole i couldn't climb out of.

_"When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight.  
_

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain"  
_

I wiped my tears and blinked back a few tears, i walked over to Edward, thankfully my eyes weren't red and puffy. My mind started exploding with thoughts i'd kept locked up, feelings i'd ignored, memories i'd forgotten. Like the walls on my mind expanded, like if finally realised what i should've known, my head seemed lighter, i wasn't lieing to myself. _A weight is lifted, on this evening._  
"Enjoying youself?" i whisperd in his ear, he snapped back from the kiss as soon as he's heard my voice.  
"Bella, she came onto me!" he defended pushing the girl away.  
"No Edward, i saw it all, you kissed her... stupid boy" i mutterd turning away,  
"Bella wait.." he grabbed my wrist, i tugged it away,  
"_Maybe its best if you leave me alone_" - _I give the final blow._

_"The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow."  
_

I walked out the restraunt, tears didn't bother to form anymore, my thoughts didn't even think about him. I couldn't be botherd with him anymore. My emotions seemed lighter, of course i was sad and dissapointed, but now i felt relieved and happy, that i didn't fall in to deep. _When darkness turns to light.  
_"Bella, wait please.. i'm sorry!" Edward called from behind me, i laughed lightly and turned to see him slipp a peice of paper into his pocket, then run over to me,  
"I'm sorry, i love you... it wasn't my fault, Bella you have to trust me" he begged, i reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper, i unfolded it to relieve a phone number, i scoffed and ripped it up.  
_"It ends tonight,"_  
"No Bella please" he begged again,  
"_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight_" i turned and walked away.

_"When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight."_

I walked, Edward kept calling, but he didn't follow, good. I inhaled, my head was clear, my breaths were clean. I was free from that lie. I exhaled a shakey breath, and carried on walking, the sky was dim, the street lights where warming up, i laughed to myself as i remmeberd Edward's face when i told him it was over. Begging was the most funniest thing i'd seen Edward do. I felt relief wash though me again, i was free... _now i'm on my own side. _My thoughts, my feelings... where set free, from a lie that i held onto, thinking it's what you do for love, when it wasn't love at all.

_"Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know."_

The next day at school, Edward tried to beg. All the girls where all over him, knowing he was single, although my friends ignored him. Emmett and Jasper punched him, he shook it off and carried on begging. I just laughed in his face. Last period was music class, he still wasn't getting the message, so when the teacher told us to preform, i gladly took this opitunity to tell him to get lost.  
Singing All Americain Rejects - It Ends Tonight

_"When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Tonight,_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight."_

_  
_I looked directly at him, and only one thought swept though my mind. I repeated these words into the mic.  
_"Now i'm on my own side,  
Better than being on your side,"_

* * *

**AN- Hey guys, i was listening to this song, and had an idea. I'm not planning it to carry on, but if you like it ill change it into a proper story, check out my other stories yehh,**

Please please reveiw, even if you hate it, tell me what i did right, or wrong... just give me 10 secondes of your time :)

Thanks for reading

-MidNightSun xx


End file.
